


Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater!

by villalunae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, quick ass drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villalunae/pseuds/villalunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow, that's a really good name for a really bad fic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Basically, John is a dumbass and can't figure out an equation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater!

John stared at the clock.

Five minutes.

He had five whole minutes to figure out this dumb, stupid math question that cost him thirty points on the test.

He groaned to himself, which, apparently, caught the attention of a girl sitting to the right of him. Almost   
simultaneously they had turned their heads and locked eyes.

Her blonde hair was just barely covering part of her right eye, and he assumed his left eye was pretty obscured by   
his own hair.

She was an average weight, he guessed. Well, what did he know of an average weight? That's silly. Average weight,   
pshh, everyone's different, he reminded himself.

She was wearing a shirt with a purple cat on it, and he one with that ghostbuster ghost, Slimer or something. It had   
been a long time since he'd watched that movie, that was for sure!

They considered the other for a possibly elongated amount of time, then, the girl tore her eyes away from John and   
towards the teacher, whose eyes were glued to their computer screen.

Then, she ever so slowly turned her page to face John, who's eyes widened and stared at the girl. She gave him the   
slightest of smirks.

John looked over at her paper and saw that she had completed the very question he was hoping an answer for. He   
quickly wrote it down, formula and all. Once the girl saw he was done, she slowly turned her test back to herself,   
then put her hands under her chin and gave a slight wink to John.

John smiled at her, then, for whatever reason, looked back down at her test. In the spot where it said name, the girl   
had put,"Roxy."


End file.
